


Clearing Up Misconceptions

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Oneshot AU [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, First Time, Het, Human, Humanized, Light Angst, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Medieval, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Flowline has something to say.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Trailfire/Flowline
Series: Oneshot AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472774
Kudos: 1





	Clearing Up Misconceptions

It had started three months ago. Three months of humiliation and sexual frustration, all thanks to his Mistress. Had Trailfire known what it would have led to, he would have gone celibate until death.

He had been in his room, after a long day of work. As the head butler of the house, he had to always be at peak performance. He had to make sure the rest of the staff was on top of everything, help resolve problems, tend to the family, and make sure the entire home didn’t fall into chaos. It was good, honest work that paid handsomely, allowing him to send a good chunk of money home to his family every month.

However, it was still hard work. And that evening, when he had finally been able to return to his quarters, he had decided to relieve some of the tension within himself. It had been a long time since he had last had a lover, and he wasn’t one to go around looking for one night stands. Perhaps, that night, he should have.

It was shameful. It was wrong. But he was in love with the daughter of the family, Miss Flowline. She was beautiful, kind and caring, and always carried herself with grace and elegance. He was only a butler; he was beneath her in status, and he didn’t have the right to love her as much as he did. Nor did he have the right to be so attracted to her, thinking about her in such a disrespectful manner…

He had her handkerchief that evening, her initials stitched onto it. He didn’t know why he had it, but at the time, it didn’t matter. As disgraceful as it had been, he had used it to masturbate. Just to get himself off once, to get it out of his mind. It was dirty and humiliating, but he had been in the privacy of his own room. It should have been fine.

Until it wasn’t. He had forgotten to lock his door, and he hadn’t been prepared for Flowline herself to walk in. There had been nothing he could have done to save himself. He had his hand around his cock, her handkerchief in his other hand - it had been incredibly obvious what he had been doing. In that moment, he thought for sure he was going to lose his job and be branded as a complete pervert.

He didn’t know if that would have been better than what actually happened. Flowline didn’t tell her father, but instead… She made a deal with him. If he would be her “toy,” she would keep his secret and he could keep his job. He had agreed, if only because he didn’t want to be fired. He had to help support his family; he couldn’t lose this job.

Of course, he had no idea what Flowline had meant by being her toy. But now, three months later, he had endured more than he had imagined. Whenever they were alone, she would make him do whatever she wanted.

She made him masturbate in front of her. She made him strip down naked as she played with his body. She would touch him in the middle of the day, rubbing her hand against his crotch. She would give him footjobs or handjobs, perform felattio on him, make him eat her out… There had been a few times where she had grinded her bare pussy up against his cock. She used him as she pleased, and he couldn’t do a thing about it.

It was humiliating. It was degrading. It was confusing. This wasn’t how Flowline had been. These past three months… She was like a different person. Selfish and spoiled, using him for her own amusement. But then, sometimes she would act as she always had. Kind, compassionate, sweet even. There were times even during her “fun” where she would ask if he was okay, if he needed a break. She sounded so genuine too…

But that didn’t change the fact that he was used like a toy. And unless he wanted to get fired and have a forever damaged reputation, there was nothing he could do. He seemed destined to be her toy forever.

Until tonight. Flowline had told him she wanted to meet in his room, as they had been doing for the past three months. He had been completely prepared for another night of Flowline’s own sexual gratification. Instead, she came into his room in her nightgown and sat on the loveseat across from his bed. She said she would make this quick. And then she said she was ending this.

“... What?” he managed to say, not sure if he had heard her correctly.

Flowline sighed, moving the hair out of her face. “I’m going to stop this. It’s been three months now, and well… it’s boring now. It was fun teasing you at first, but now? Not really… So I’m ending it. And don’t worry, I won’t tell my father anything. You fulfilled your part until the end.”

“So that’s it?” he quipped, his stare affixed to Flowline. Just what gave her this right to use him like this; go beyond his duties of a Butler to satisfy her whims? “After three months, you would simply end this?”

She didn’t respond, just staring at him.

He could feel his anger rising inside of him. He felt disgusted with himself, he was embarrassed by what had happened and how, begrudgingly, he had enjoyed some moments. Even if it wasn’t under ideal circumstances, he had been able to touch her, a woman he loved… But now, looking at this woman - one he admired and adored - she had become someone he dared not engage with in any manner.

“With due respect, ‘my Lady’, there are limits to even your nobility.”

A look of shock and confusion came over her. Trailfire had never talked to her like that before, and she had never seen him look so angry. Which didn’t make sense to her. She was freeing him from this incredibly cruel and unfair agreement she had forced him into. He should have been rejoicing, all things considered.

“I thought you’d be happy,” she sighed, moving to stand up. “You don’t have to worry about me bothering you anymore, and you don’t have to worry about me running off to tell Father. You’re free, and I can look for someone else. It works out!”

That last part was a joke, since she had no interest in anyone else. Primus, she still felt guilty for even doing this whole thing in the first place, which is why she finally decided to let him go. She had been in love with him for so long, and when she caught him that night, she thought it was her chance.

She knew they could never be together because of their status difference. Trailfire always followed the rules, and would have never returned her feelings, even if she had confessed. Not to mention her father would never agree to it. On top of that, she was afraid that if her feelings were ever found out, her father would fire Trailfire and she would never see him again. At least this way, as cruel as it was, she could be with him and he would be forced to look at her.

But the guilt was getting to be too much. Trailfire didn’t deserve any of that, and she didn’t want him to hate her. Well, hate her more than he probably already had, after everything that had happened.

“I’m sorry,” she finally said, shaking her head. “I’ll leave you alone now. It’s finally over.”

“Whatever you wish, My Lady.”

The title felt like venom on his tongue. He needed a distraction once she took her leave. A large bookcase was one of the many gifts the Lord of the House had given him, a large collection of books filling its shelves. He pulled one particular book, and opened to reveal a large false space within, where Flowline could see a hidden keepsakes. Trailfire glared at a particular piece within the false book, took it in hand and turned to Flowline. His approach menaced the young woman, who took a step back when he suddenly pushed her handkerchief into her hands.

“Wh-What-?”

“You might as well take this back,” he said. “Perhaps your new toy may find worth in it and appreciate it more.”

He said nothing else, faced his shelf to return the false book and await Flowline to leave. He didn’t want, couldn’t, watch her leave. His heart felt like it was in a vice grip; he had prayed to say those words to her, return that damnable scrap of cloth that started all of this, but even now his mouth felt like it was choking on bile, ashamed to have held that tone with her. But things were as they were, they couldn’t return to the way things were.

Still, he was not expecting her to give an annoyed sigh. He turned to her, stunned to see a frustrated look on her face with one hand on her hip and the other clutching the handkerchief tightly.

“I don’t understand why you’re so pissed at me,” she said. “For Primus’s sake, I ended this! Isn’t this what you wanted?! You clearly don’t like me, so I thought I was doing you a favor! How can you be mad that it’s over when you never wanted this in the first place?!”

“You’re right on that,” Trailfire grunted, a little perturbed by her own reaction but annoyed she wasn’t leaving as he originally believed. “But you are wrong on my feelings.”

Primus, He had spent the last three months with her feelings forced on him, now he was going to set the record straight. “I watched you grow, saw you become a kind, endearing woman...but this?” He approached, each step matched by hers until she hit a wall. His eyes bore down on her, holding harsh and cold eyes. “There was a time I adored you, cherished you… loved you,” he bit his tongue, hating the feeling of nausea rising up. “But now I see your true side, and I see that I fell in love with the mask you wear.”

Flowline didn’t say anything, just staring up at him with wide, shocked eyes. He… loved her? Before she did this, he had loved her? He really felt the same way as she had?

No… He used to feel the same way. Now? Primus, he thought that how she had been acting these past three months was the real her. He thought her to be a cold and manipulative woman, who would easily blackmail others to get what she wanted. Primus, she had never done anything like that before! It had been something she had done out of desperation, a part she decided to play so that he would have been forced to look at her…

Maybe he was right. Maybe that was the real her. A desperate and pathetic deviant who would do whatever to keep a man she loved close to her. A man who now clearly hated her and was disgusted by her existence. Because she treated him like an object. Like a toy.

She clenched her jaw, looking away from him as she desperately tried not to cry. Primus, why had she done this? Why did she have to make him into her toy? She didn’t even want a toy, she just wanted him… She should have just told him how she felt when she saw him. Maybe if she had acted as embarrassed as she had felt when she saw him naked that first time, it wouldn’t be like this. He wouldn’t hate her, and it wouldn’t be her fault.

Her hands balled into fists. There was so much she wanted to say, but she was afraid she would start to cry. And he wouldn’t have comforted her if she did. He would have thought it was an act. The mask she had created three months ago was the one he believed was her. This was her punishment… She might as well play the part until the end.

“Well that’s your fault!” she snapped, her voice cracking as she looked at the ground. “I-If you weren’t such a coward and just said how you felt at the beginning, this wouldn’t have happened! Next time, y-you should just fall for someone who isn’t a complete bitch and just masturbate to them next time!”

Trailfire was completely taken by surprise. Why was she acting like this now? Just what was going on? Did she feel bad for what she had done or was this a ploy to garner sympathy from him? He knew she was a headstrong woman, never swaying to anyone and yet here she was calling herself a complete… he refused to think of such a word. But a coward? She dared calling him a coward after all that had happened?

In a moment of unrestrained anger, he slammed his fists into the wall. The jolt caused Flowline to jump, looking straight at the angry butler.

“Then, ‘my lady’, what exactly could one of low breeding say to my employer?! That I desire his only child, that I crave and yearn to hold you and bring you happiness? That I dare to show my true machinations and bury you within my bed and fill you to the breaking point to carry my ill bred children? Yes, indeed, allow me to carry out such things, lose the only income I have and the ethic I have cultivated for years and forsake the family I care for?” The intensity of his words and angry was palpable, second only to the restrained despair. “I could never be the man deserving of you…”

Her bottom lip trembled as she could feel tears daring to fall from the corners of her eyes. “Why do you think I did this…?!” she hissed out, bringing up her hands to grip his shirt tightly. “You would never go against what everyone says! You ARE a coward because you would never! You wouldn’t chance it, even if you knew I loved you too…! You’re a coward so I had no choice but to do this, damn it!”

“Then… let me change that.”

Taken aback by his statement, the moment Flowline pulled back, Trailfire dove in and captured her lips. Arms reached around her waist, pulling her off her feet and holding her against his chest. As a dehydrated man before a spring, Trailfire dragged his tongue along her lip, diving in as she gasped. She tasted the same, but seemed so much sweeter than before. His arm remained around her waist while his other hand rose up, dragging up her nightgown. He took a chance, pressing his leg through her now exposed thighs while cupping her breast.

“Mmm!” she moaned against his lips, feeling his leg grind up against her covered womanhood. Primus, this was so much different than how it normally was. For the past three months, she had been the one to be taking charge and dominating him… She never expected him to be the one to do this.

But why was he doing this now? Was he still angry? Was he trying to prove a point? Did he really want to change things? She had so many questions, none of which she could ask with his tongue violating her mouth. All she could do was grip his shirt tightly, trembling as his hand groped and massaged her breast through the fabric.

Pulling away from the wall, Trailfire pulled Flowline away and awkwardly shifted to the bed. Trailfire pressed even closer to her, feeling her undergarments getting wet as his leg rubbed against her pussy. It made her break the kiss, Flowline turning her head away as she gasped for air. Which was fine by him, allowing him to bring his hand other down to her neglect breast and rub over her nipples through the fabric.

“AH! AH!” she cried, bolts of pleasure shooting up her spine. “T-Trailfire-!”

“Flowline~” he growled, pulling from the wall and carrying them both to the bed. Instead of pulling her on top of him, he pinned her down. “Tell me now.” Freezing all movement, Flowline whined and looked up, blushing from the intense gaze staring back at her. “If you want me to stop…”

“Don’t,” she mewled, squirming under him. “D-don’t be a co- “ Her words swallowed as Trailfire snatched her lips, drowning her moans as he took over.

Hands clawed her nightgown, pulling sleeves down to reveal her perky breasts. Pulling away, panting hard, Flowline stifled a scream as Trailfire nipped and rolled her nipple between his teeth. His other hand took her neglected breast, pinching and teasing her nipple.

Flowline arched her back, throwing a hand over her mouth to moan. Primus, it felt so good… She never made him do this before. She had made him eat her out before, but she never asked him to do any other kind of floor play. Hell, this was the first time they had even kissed! It was like a dream… And if it really was one, she prayed she wouldn’t wake up.

But she didn’t want him to be the only one doing everything. Just lying on her back, receiving all the pleasure… It wasn’t fair, not after everything she had made him do. Moving the hand from her mouth, she reached up and pulled at his shirt.

He stopped, pulling away from her breasts to gaze up at her. “Flowline-?”

“I-I wanna…” She paused, taking a moment to swallow and catch her breath. “I-I wanna make you feel good too.” To emphasize her point, she moved one of her hands down to his pants, rubbing her hand up against his crotch. “C-Can I…?”

“Flowline~” conscience be damned now. Moving off of her, leaving her whining and reaching for him, but he refused to make the same mistake again. Rushing, he fumbled with the lock until it echoed a resounding clunk. Turning back, seeing Flowline in a disheveled mess; hair tussled and nightgown half way down her chest and half way up her thighs. Stalking to the bed, shirt and tie discarded, he unbuttoned his pants as Flowline grasped his hips. He tugged at her off the bed, her night gown falling to the floor as she remained bare and panties stained.

Flowline mewled, hands brushing over defined muscles; his height towering over her as she reached his waistband. Fiddling with his pants, she succeeded in unzipping and tugging his pants down. Shoes easily kicked off, Trailfire gathered Flowline up again and back onto the bed.

Flowline nuzzled against his chest as he sat her down in his lap. She could feel his cock poking at her covered womanhood. Primus, it was so big… All the times she had played with it, she had wondered if he was even human with how large he was. How she managed to get it into her mouth all of those times was a miracle.

A miracle she wanted to pull off again. Slowly, she kissed down his body. Trailfire shuddered, but didn’t stop her as her kisses were lower and lower, Flowline slipping out of his lap and onto the floor by the foot of the bed.

“Fl-Flowline…!” he gasped as she gently grasped his cock, rubbing her fingers up and down it.

“You’re already this big,” she purred, tickling her fingers along the underside and pulling a sharp moan from him. “You like seeing my naked, huh?”

“Flowline…!”

She planted a soft kiss to the tip, making Trailfire buck his hips. With a small giggle, Flowline opened her mouth and slowly took in his cock. He really was ridiculously huge… it barely fit into her mouth as she let her tongue slide underneath it, being mindful of her teeth. It was so hot and hard…

And it was going to go inside of her later. This huge thing was going to fuck her soon, and take her virginity. Even though she should have been afraid of being split in two, her insides throbbed in anticipation. She wanted him so badly, she wanted him to claim her and fuck her silly… She wanted to be marked as his.

But she wanted to be fair too. If he would pleasure her, then she wanted to do the same for him. So, carefully, Flowline picked up a rhythm, bobbing her head back and forth around the huge cock, humming to send vibrations shooting up Trailfire’s spine.

Trailfire marveled at how deep she could take his cock. Still, he was concerned she would choke with how fervent she was worshiping it…. But he also knew that she had done this plenty of times before, taking him all the way down her throat and making his body shake with desire. But he still missing something. Her lips weren’t enough… He wanted more. So much more.

Flowline gasped when Trailfire suddenly picked her up. She wiggled in his grip a bit before they both fell back onto the bed. But she found herself on top of him, his cock at her face again with her legs spread over his face. She could do little but moan as his fingers pulled her panties aside and his tongue brushed over her cunt, drinking up her juices.

“Ah~ Ah! Y-yes Trailfire~” she gasped, her tongue hastily lapping and teasing the swollen head of his cock. Precum began to leak from the tip, causing her to run her tongue over it to savour it. “H-harder! Deeper, please~”

“Yes, My Lady~” What was once said with malice now sent shivers down Flowline’s spine, feeling his words rumble and quiver against her swollen clit. Spearing his tongue as deep as he could, he relished the sweetness, unmarred by his annoyance and disdain. He could enjoy this now. She wasn’t using him… This was what they both craved.

She took him in deeper, moaning hard as his tongue danced around the entrance of her pussy. Primus, she was already dripping with anticipation. She wanted his cock already, but she wanted him to cum first. She sucked his cock so many times before, but she never actually drank his semen before. She wanted to try once, for him, as if to make up for everything she had done before…

Trailfire hissed when she started sucking harder. She was way too good at this! Even though he wanted to hold back, he could feel his body quivering. His hips started bucking up involuntarily into her mouth, his fingers spreading her lips as his tongue became more desperate and plunged inside her pussy.

Flowline shrieked around his cock, pressing herself more into his face. If he kept that up, she was going to cum! She was going to cum on his face, and he was going to cum into her mouth… Just the thought made her so hot and wet. Primus, he must have thought she was a pervert!

Trailfire swallowed down the rush of fluid. He knew she hadn’t cummed yet but she was close. He could feel her muscles contract and try to draw him in. He wanted her to cum, he wanted to bring her pleasure, more than he has before.

Flowline was surprised his cock seemed to get bigger, but before she could say or move, Trailfire snatched her hips and pulled her down. His hips jerked, fighting against the urge to press up as his cock exploded into her mouth.

Flowline wasn’t prepared for her mouth to be suddenly filled, causing her to shriek as fluids shot down her throat. But she quickly recovered, moaning as she patiently drank down his sperm. It was thick, salty, and a little bitter, but she didn’t fight it. She drank it all down, closing her eyes as she could feel his hips still jerking as his orgasms came to an end.

She pulled back from his cock, panting hard as she licked her lips. Primus… She had actually managed to swallow all of it. And the sensation almost made her orgasm all over Trailfire’s face. But she had managed to hold back, though she knew it wouldn’t be for long.

Her entire body felt like it was on fire. Her insides were trembling in need, and she could feel her fluids still trickling out of her pussy. Trailfire’s mouth was still pressed up against her, his tongue tickling her swollen clit. Just a little more and she would come too…~

“Trailfire!” Flowline moaned, shivering and mewling as her orgasm finally rolled out of her, panting and shaking as Trailfire devoured her again. Wet slurps had Flowline shivering and shaking, sending jolts up her spine.

Trailfire pulled away, licking his lips and trailing nips up her thighs until she had fallen onto her side, panting into the sheets. He adjusted himself, her ass right next to his face, allowing him to kiss and nip her plump cheeks. Flowline moaned, shiver beneath him as her thighs rubbed together in anticipation.

An idea slowly came to mind. It seemed a little dark for him, but the fantasy was enough to convince him to go for it.

Flowline suddenly found herself on her hands and knees, Trailfire’s hands holding her hips steady. She looked back, only to gasp when she felt his cock rub insistently against her pussy. Whimpering, she subconsciously clenched her legs together, making his huge cock grind up against her soaked lips more closely.

“Flowine…” he groaned, her fluids trickling onto his cock. She was absolutely drenched, and he could feel her body shivering every time his cock brushed against her clit. “Do you want it?”

“Y-Yes, yes, please-!” Her upper half collapsed onto the bed, gripping the sheets tightly as she found herself pushing back against his cock. She couldn’t believe her first time was going to be in this position, but at this point, she didn’t care. She just finally wanted him inside of her. She wanted him to be her first.

Trailfire growled within his chest. She was so hot, so wet… He couldn't wait any longer. He had to have her. She had teased him for three months, denying him the chance to enter her. But it was different now, they were in bed as equals… and he was currently the one in control.

His cock caught her gapping opening, stretching her open wide. Finding resistance, Trailfire found it strange how much resistance her cunt was giving. He pushed, his body blanketing Flowline’s back as he tried to fill her up.

Before he could shove in harder, Flowline winced and whined. Her insides squeezed him tightly, trembling and pushing hard against him… And then it suddenly clicked.

“F-Flowline, Are… are you a virgin?” Trailfire gasped.

“N-Not… anymore,” Flowline purred, taking a breath and pushing her hips back into Trailfire.

His eyes widened. She really was a virgin? Even though she had seemed like she had so much experience… and Primus, he had been about to fuck her like a whore. He wanted to pull out, pull away and try to prepare her more before her hips shifted again.

The sudden grip around his cock had him almost falling over. Flowline merely moaned as his cock spread her wide, wider than she had thought. But she was finally full, Trailfire was spreading her wide, he took her virginity and now… her whimpers became desperate moans as she rocked her hips, turning to Trailfire’s grunting and straining face.

He looked so cute, trying to hold back. It was sweet of him too, being so concerned about her well being… But she wanted more. Even if it hurt, she wanted to feel all over him. So, Raising a hand to cup his cheek, she kissed as best she could. “T-Trailfire… move~”

“But… I’ll… hurt you,” he hissed, failing to control his urges and jerked his hips. His arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close and trying to use her to hold his slowly dwindling restraint. “I’m… too big.”

“No...y-you’re… you’re perfect~” she moaned, shifting her hips enough to feel his large cock grinding inside her. “Please! Trailife, pl-please fuck me~!”

Trailfire didn’t want to hurt her. He didn’t want to cause her pain. But with the grip she had around him, the overflowing fluid drenched his cock. Chancing it, he hitched as his pulled back and pushed in. She was sucking him in, her greedy hole pulling him deeper.

“Fuck...Flowline~” He was getting drunk off her body. Moving his arms, one firmly grasped her hips as the other braced himself, starting a steady rhythm.

Flowline buried her face into the sheets, muffling her moans. His cock pulled and grazed nerves she never knew she had, nothing her own fingers could reach. His cock pressed hard against her cervix, making her spine turn to liquid. It was so hot and thick… He was spreading her so wide, she was being branded inside, her pussy was molding to the shape of his dick…

She licked her lips as euphoria took over her mind. It was her first time, but she felt like she was about to lose it at any moment. She wanted this for so long, her mind and body couldn’t believe it was actually happening. As his cock rubbed over her nerves, sending pleasure and pain shooting throughout her body, Flowline moaned and pushed her hips back into his crotch, trying to feel him even deeper.

She threw back her head when one of his hands moved down to her clit. She nearly screamed, but bit on her bottom lip in an attempt to keep quiet. Even if the walls were pretty thick, someone could hear them if they weren’t careful. She didn’t want Trailfire to get in trouble for this…

Of course, even as she tried to keep quiet, the touches to her clit and the thrill of getting caught made her tighten up. Trailfire moaned hard, leaning down to grunt and purr in her ear. “Fuck, Flowline…! You’re so tight!”

“P-please, please,” Flowline whined, shifting her hips back harder. She could feel something coiling in her belly, growing tighter and tighter and Primus she just wanted it to break. All Trailfire could do was grunt, even shifting to gage a better angle. To her surprise, his arm returned around her waist, pulling her up off the bed and impaled on his dick.

“Flowline~” he growled against her neck, licking and nipping at her shoulder while his free hand grasped her breast.

She nearly screamed again, but she had enough sense to slap a hand over her mouth, her hand came coming up to hold the arm around her waist. Her entire body was on fire, her insides were trembling in delight… Every time he thrust, she could feel her fluids trickle onto the sheets beneath them. Her cunt was desperate, so needy for him...

She wanted it. She wanted his cum. She wanted him to fill her up, flood her womb with his seed, and mark her as his. The consequences of it be damned. If it was his, she would gladly have his baby. She just wanted it so badly, she didn’t care anymore. She just wanted him to cum already so she could cum too!

“M-More…!” she begged, twisting her hips to have his cock rub against every corner of her pussy. “M-More-! I-I want more! Please…! T-Trailfire, hurry up…! Hurry up and cum! Cum inside of me, please!”

“Yes~ Oh yes...Flowline~” Trailfire grunted and picked up his pace, becoming erratic as he slapped and pistoned into her welcoming back. His mind went blank, he wanted to cum inside her. She was warm, and tight, and perfect. Just perfect.

His teeth grazed her shoulder, his fingers shifted at just the right angle as his hips drove in deep. Drowning the name he desperately wanted to shout, his could feel his muscles contract and empty deep. Finally. Finally, he could cum. Cum in her tight, warm, dripping cunt.

Flowline’s voice caught in her throat, her head falling back as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. He bit into her shoulder, his cock pressing right against her cervix… Thick, hot gunk suddenly flooded her womb, burning her insides and filling her up. Orgasm crashed through her body, causing her to shake and tremble in his lap as he filled her to the brim.

Both shook, huffing and panting before all strength left them. Collapsing to the side, Trailfire held Flowline closer. He hummed, kissing the bite he had made and huffed into her hair. He was too exhausted to do much of anything else except hold her close. She snuggled back against him, holding his arms as they held her body tightly…

Though he was surprised to hear her give a soft sigh.

“Flowline?” he huffed, shifting to remove himself from her. “Are you okay?”

Flowline winced as his cock slipped out of her body. Now that she had had a few moments to settle, she could feel how sore and tingly her insides felt. There didn’t seem to be any blood, which surprised her considering how big he was, but she still felt a little pain from being pounded into.

She didn’t regret it though. She had wanted to give him her virginity since that first time she caught him… She was glad she waited though. At least her first time was when their feelings had reached each other. He also seemed to have enjoyed himself, and didn’t seem so stiff or uncomfortable like the other times they did anything together. Which made her wonder…

“You didn’t think I was a virgin?”

“I…” Trailfire blushed, more from shame than embarrassment, “Given how promiscuous you were...before. I had thought so, yes...” Hearing his own admission sent a nasty chill through him; he should have known better. He should have asked before pushing into her. Now she would be in pain.

“You know I learned everything from Terablade, right? She told me how to practice.”

He didn’t respond. Now that she said it, he supposed she should have considered the possibility. Though it wasn’t really talked about, the entire household was aware that Flowline’s best friend, Lady Terablade, had been chasing after Master Stoneblock since she became of age. The rest of the house was also aware that Lady Terablade and Master Stoneblock had been… together more than a few times.

Still, it was a little surprising that Flowline would take any sex advice from Terablade, considering that the advice she was given was being used on her father. Perhaps she just tried not to think too deeply about it… Flowline was rather stubborn when it came to learning new things. Even something like this. 

“Do… you need anything?” he asked, rubbing over her hip. “Are you in any pain?”

“Not more than I probably should be,” she said, snuggling into the sheets. “Terablade said there was going to be some pain after the first time, but it honestly doesn’t feel too bad… I just feel sticky. And wet. But I don’t want to do again tonight. Just to be safe.”

“Agreed,” he nodded, grunting as he shifted and moved away. Confused, Flowline shifted enough to watch Trailfire return with a cloth. Her flinching slowly became mewls as Trailfire cleaned up her thighs and crotch. He moved to reach for her nightgown when she grasped his arm.

“No~ Sleep~” she mewled, tugging his arm.

When he didn’t budge, she pulled enough to lay him down beside her. Sighing, shaking his head, Trailfire shifted the sheets and pulled them over them both. Humming, Flowline crawled in close and snuggled into his chest. She felt his hand come up to run his fingers through her, bringing a soft smile to her face.

She may have gone about this all wrong at the beginning, but at least they were like this now. Together, content, and their feelings mutual. She wanted to stay this way forever… But she knew morning would come soon, and they would have to go back to pretending to be the mistress and the butler again.

At least when the next night came, they could be something more.


End file.
